Blue, Dora, and Oswald: Blue's Big Musical Movie/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue, Dora, and Oswald: Blue's Big Musical Movie. *Blue: (Barking and Reading) Blue, Dora, and Oswald: Blue's Big Musical! *(Curtain Opens) *(Blue's Clues Book Opens) *Periwinkle: (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Out There!, Oh!, Come On In!) *Periwinkle: (Laughs) *(Door Opens) *Blue: (Barks Hi!, You're Here!, Mr. Salt!, Mrs. Pepper!, Paprika!, Dora!, Oswald!, Look Who's Here!) *Mr. Salt: Hey!, Look Who's Here! *Paprika: Hi, Hi! *Dora: Hola! *Oswald: Hello! *Mrs. Pepper: Oh, Good!, You're Here!, Now We Can Really Get Ready for The Music Show! *Dora: That's Right, Mrs. Pepper! *Mr. Salt: Ah!, We are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *Steve: (Snoring) *Oswald: What is That Sound? *Mrs. Pepper: Do You Know? *Children: Snoring! *Dora: Snoring? *Oswald: Is Steve Still Sleeping? *Mr. Salt: There's No Time for Sleeping!, Will You Go With Blue, Dora, and Oswald to Wake Up Steve? *Oswald: Oh!, That's Great! *Mrs. Pepper: We'll Go Start The Breakfast! *Blue: (Barks Come On!) *Tickety: Steve!, It's Time to Get Up!, Steve!, Wake Up!, (Rings) *Steve: Duck, Duck..., Goose!, (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Tickety!) *Tickety: Hi, Blue. Hi, Dora and Oswald. Oh!, Oh!, Hi!, Maybe You Can Help Me!, It's Time to Wake Up Steve, But He's Not Getting Up! *Oswald: Rise and Shine, Steve! *Steve: (Snoring) *Dora: Will You Help Us Wake Up Steve? *Tickety: Great!, If We All Yell "Wake Up, Steve!", I Know It'll Work! *Oswald: Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *Blue, Dora, Oswald, Tickety, and Child: Wake Up, Steve! *Steve: What?, Huh?, Clue?, Oh!, Oh!, It's You!, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today! *Tickety: Steve!, The Big Music Show is Today! *Oswald: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, The Big Music Show. The Big Music Show!, It's Today!, The Big Music Show is..., is Today!, and..., and I Over Slept!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage, We Need to Make Our Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse, I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done in Time!, Unless I Have Your Help!, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready?, You Will?, This is Gonna Be So Great!, It's Called..., The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) Today's The Day! *Dora: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Blue: (Barking and Singing) What Kind of Day? *Oswald: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters: (Singing) A Day! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Dora the Explorer, Oswald Characters, Steve, Blue, Tickety, and Slippery: (Singing) Show! *Dora: Vamonos! *Steve: (Singing) We're Having A Show Out in The Backyard!, All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready!, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Steve: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *(Baby Bird tweeting and singing) *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *Dora the Explorer, Oswald, and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) At The Show! *Blue's Friends: Let's Get Ready! *Periwinkle: Get Ready for What? *Dora the Explorer, Oswald, and Blue's Clues Characters: (Talking) *Steve: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Dora the Explorer, Oswald Characters, Blue, and Mailbox: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Dora the Explorer, Oswald Characters, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Dora the Explorer, Oswald Characters, Tickety, and Slippery: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *Dora the Explorer, Oswald, and Blue's Clues: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Dora the Explorer, Oswald, and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Show! *Tickety: Steve?, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *Dora the Explorer, Oswald, and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) He's Gotta Get Out of His PJ's! *Steve: What Should I Wear? *Dora the Explorer, Oswald, and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) He's Gotta Put On of His Clothes! *Steve: I Know! *Shovel: (Singing) We Invited The Neighbors! *Pail: (Singing) And Their Family! *Mailbox: With This Poster! *Slippery: (Singing) To See The Show, of Show, of Shows! *Steve: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *(Baby Bird tweeting and singing) *Dora the Explorer, Oswald Characters, and Blue's Friends: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts